


Stuttering Angel

by Monsterboy666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Food Fight, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Powerful Harry, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterboy666/pseuds/Monsterboy666
Summary: Draco confesses and stutters. A food-fight too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Stuttering Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is taller than draco.  
> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.

"I just don't understand it!" Ron said trying to keep up with me.

"I knew you wouldn't that's why I didn't want to tell you!" I really didn't but he kept pestering so it slipped.

"What's so great about him anyway? It can't be his personality." He muttered.

"Would you just fuck off? I told you, I don't need to explain it." I walked off, heading to the Room Of Requirment. I was tired of always having to have a reason. Why should I? Nobody else had to have a reason for who they bloody fancy!

"Psst! Potter! Psst! Potter!" What the.....?

"Malfoy? Why the bloody hell are hiding?" Of course it just had to be Malfoy.

"Come here!" He hissed. Oh, I am so going to regret this.

I walked over shaking my head. He quickly pulled me through a doorway I hadn't seen before. 

Great. The bloody Boy Who Lived was going to get killed because of Malfoy.

The room was very Slytherin. Green and silver everywhere.

"Now, listen close Potter, I'm only going to say this once."

"Yeah?" I nodded. I just wanted to get this bloody over with.

"I'm so fucking in love with you. I'm gay and so fucking in love with you. Even though you don't like me and we're enemies, I want to start over. Be friends, if not that, then at least people who aren't always at each other's throats." 

Fucking Malfoy. My fucking long time crush Malfoy. Bloody hell. I start to come back to my senses as he turns to go through the door, taking my silence the wrong way.

"I'm so fucking in love with you. I'm bi, and so fucking in love with you. I would love to start over but not as friends."

"Y-you do?" He turned around stuttering, nervous.

"Of course, angel." He flushed at the new nickname. Good, there were many more to come.

"T-thanks." He quickly walked over wrapping his arms around me. I quickly did the same, loving the feeling of him in my arms finally.

"Will you be mine, angel?"

He just nodded into my neck.

"Good. I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you, too." His reply muffled by my neck.

So fucking adorable.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna keep it a secret or are comfortable with telling everyone?" He took his face out of my neck and looked up at me, biting his lip.

"I-I um I'm not sure. I don't wanna be the center of attention but I want it known, your mine." He said, blushing at the last bit.

"Well, maybe we don't hide it but we don't exactly tell everyone. We can tell whoever your comfortable with." I rubbed his shoulders soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"O-ok. That's fine." Should I? I probably shouldn't but I'm going to anyway.

"Do you wanna sit with me today, at the Griffindor table?" I bite my lip, not knowing his reaction.

"Really? I can sit with you?" His silver eyes, sparkling.

"Of course. Whatever you want, angel." I reassure him, kissing his forehead.

"I want to." He nods with a smile.

*** 

"Come on, angel." I pull him through the doors of the great hall. 

Everyone is immediately staring, causing Draco to come closer and wrap his arm around me try to hide under my arm, away from the stares. 

"What are you bloody looking at?!" Neville stands up, glaring. He had changed a lot since the war. He didn't seem to give a fuck anymore. Not in a bad way, he just didn't care what other people thought and was a bit louder. 

"Yeah, you tossers! Ain't you got anything better to do?!" Ron joins. He had changed as well since the war. He was still as Ron as possible but less Ron. He was more sensible now.

"Hey, Nev, 'Mione, Ron." I nodded to them.

"Hey, Harry, Draco." Neville greeted back as the other two just nodded. 

"See? Everything is fine." I murmer in his ear, taking the opportunity to kiss his temple.

He nods, grabbing an apple and nibbles on it.

"So, Harry? When's the wedding?" Seamus and Dean plop down, smirking. They had gotten together shortly after the war. 

"Pardon?" Draco speaks for the first time, since entering the hall, obviously not quite used to Griffindor houmor.

"He's joking, angel." I reassure, squeezing him close.

"So, you finally confessed?" Hermione smiled as she looked up from her book, shutting it.

"Not exactly." I smiled at Draco.

"Oh c'mon! What happen to being the first at everything, mate?" Neville joked, smiling.

"Since everyone is obviously avoiding the elephant bigger than Harry's ego in the room, I'll ask. Where were you two all day?" Ron butts in, ducking as I throw a piece of chicken at him.

Draco, of course, blushes and buries his face in my shoulder. Seamus is wiggling eyebrows so I do the obvious thing. I throw another piece of chicken. Draco giggles as Seamus makes a face. Then all hell breaks loose.

Dean throws his mash potatoes at me, hitting my face starting a-

"Food fight!" Neville yells as he throw a vanilla pie at Ron.

"Oh great." I mutter as I apparate to my dorm. All eighth years got their own dorm so I didn't have to worry about anyone else being here.

"H-Harry?" Draco, asks after a moment.

"Yes, love?" I answer, sitting us down.

"How did you a-apparate, in Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Don't know. I've always been able to."

He just nods and hugs me close. I rest my chin on his head as I wrap my arms around him.

"H-Harry?" He asks again.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can I k-kiss you?" He stutter adorably.

"Of course." I say leaning back and placing my lips on his as he leans up, tugging on my hair as the kiss deepens. I run my tongue against his bottom lip and push in as he opens. He doesn't even try for dominance and lets me take control. I pull away as things start to drift to far. My angel wasn't ready and that was okay. He didn't need to be.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you more, angel."

"No. I love you more." He says, planting himself on my lap.

"We'll see about that." I say, putting my head on his shoulder, relishing the happiness of the moment.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking horrible and I wrote it when I was 13 but I don’t feel like changing it so.  
> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.


End file.
